Immortal Love
by Mystic Silver Pirate
Summary: An accident en route to the past has Trunks stuck with the Sailor Scouts. Later on, he helps them in defending Earth against an invasion force.
1. Chapter 1: Where Am I?

Chapter 1: Where am I?

A/N: And the hits keep coming. This time, an old fic that I came across many years ago during my first steps into the fanfiction writing business is making a comeback. I came across this fic (along with the side story **Secret Identity at Risk** the sequel **Past, Present and Uncertainty** ) being hosted on a website. And, after not seeing it being updated for quite some time, I had asked permission of the author about continuing it in his place.

This fic, the sequel (Past, Present, and Uncertainty), and the side story (Secret Identity at Risk) are published (and continued in the case of PPU) by me, with the permission of Julian Soullaird.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

— **Capsule Corp.** —

The sun was up and a new day had started. Trunks didn't sleep all night. How could he? This was the day for which he trained so hard the last two years. He got up and got dressed, then went towards his bed picking up the sword that laid against the nearby wall. Heading to the hangar he suddenly stopped and started thinking of what he was about to do. Could he do it? He had to! Goku was the only one who could have stopped this madness. Trunks knew that he wasn't strong enough; he found that out in a very painful way. Once he entered the hangar he saw his mother still working on the time machine. By the way she looked she didn't had much sleep either.

"You're awake." She said without even turning to see whom was she talking to, still working on the machine.

"I didn't get much sleep to awake out of anything." Trunks responded.

"Well," she said while finishing her work "I don't think none of us could. Everything is ready, how about you?"

"I'm ready as well."

"Good." she said while pulling out of her pocket a small pillbox "This is what he needs, although this might seem simple, anything could happen during you trip, so be careful!"

Trunks nodded then boarded the ship only to be held back by his mother.

"Trunks… " She said, "I don't want you to end up like your father, so please be careful!"

"I will, don't worry." he said trying to pull out a fake smile.

Good-byes were never Trunks' specialty so he boarded the craft trying not to look back at Bulma. A few moments later he was already traveling through Hyperspace in what appeared to be an endless multicolored tunnel linked to other countless tunnels.

 _Sure is hot in here._ He thought. _I wonder if there's something to drink in this place._

After searching for a few seconds inside a small fridge on his left side, Trunks pulled out a soda and proceeded to opening it. Unfortunately, while drinking, the time machine when through a turbulent zone of some sort which cause the soda to slip from it's owner's hand. As a result, the bottle landed on the control panel spreading all of its contents over the sensitive equipment.

"OH NO, what have I done?" he said making huge round eyes and putting his hands on top of his head "I've got to clean up this mess before… "

That's as far as he went, suddenly the panel started making funny, and none less concerning, noises accompanied with some very unusual light effects (i.e. short circuits).

"Uh Oh, this doesn't look good."

It looked even worse when Trunks saw that the tunnel in which he was traveling was changing its shape in a drastic way, it looked more like something pulled out of someone's guts more than a tunnel.

"This definitely DOESN'T look good."

And as if that didn't worried him enough, the time machine began shaking as if it was trying to dance something very exotic.

"Okay, I'll have to take her down for repairs NOW!"

Having no choice, Trunks grabbed what seemed a steering wheel and took his ship into the first adjacent tunnel, hoping he would land in a time where he could find the appropriate tools to repair his ship.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

— **Meanwhile, in another place (and time)** —

"KYAAAAAAAA! I'M LATE FOR SCHOOL!" screamed a young girl wearing a junior high school uniform; she was still eating her breakfast while running.

She had a strange hair do. Her long blond hair was tied up in two ponytails in a way that the top started in two buns. A couple of steeps behind her, a black cat with a crescent moon on its forehead followed her.

"When are you going to be in time for school, Usagi?" the cat declared, "This is really getting old."

"I know, I know, I know." she said not paying much attention to what the cat was saying.

If Usagi wouldn't be in such a hurry she might of noticed a flashing light coming from the park she just crossed, that's where Trunks was now… The cockpit opened letting out a huge cloud of smoke, Trunks came from out there still coughing.

"Man, **_cofcof_** , what a ride." he said getting out of his vehicle, while waving the smoke in front of his face away.

He opened his eyes once he was out of the smoke and saw the park he landed on.

"Where am I?… Or more importantly, **_when_** am I?" he asked himself while looking around.

There where lots of trees almost everywhere, a lake could be seen further away and a boat rental next to it. Fortunately there where no people around, considering that it was school time, that could have seen him. Trunks scratched his head in confusion as he saw his new destination, then he headed back to his ship looking at the mess he just did.

 _How could I've been so careless?_ He thought to himself.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, STUPID!" he said out loud while hitting his head against a tree.

 _I have to hide the 'Hope' before someone shows up._

By pressing on a button the time machine turned into a capsule making a low explosion.

"There. Now I have to find out where and when I am. I'll have to find a place to repair the machine as well without drawing any attention. But first…" He said pulling out a little black case out of his jacket

"Let's make an inventory of what I have."

In the black case were around ten capsules just like the one the time machine had turned into; each one had a number on it. There was also a little index glued inside the case pointing out what each capsule contained.

"Okay… I have about 10000 dollars, some food and drinks, a 4 room house with 2 bathrooms, a motorcycle, a mini-jet, and the rest is mostly useless."

(Well what did you expect he had? His mother *is* rich you know!).

Trunks closed the case and put it back inside his jacket, once he did that he started to levitate with the Bukujutsu technique so that he could have a better view of the city.

 _That's odd, this place looks like home but it's different in so many ways._

As Trunks was flying he could see that the cars circulating the streets where quite primitive compared to the ones back home, not to mention that the buildings where different as well. But most of all, he realized that **_he_** was the only thing being airborne. No mini-jets or flying motorcycles. **_He_** was the only one flying.

(As most of you readers might have guessed, seeing a boy flying around in Tokyo with no mechanical equipment DOES look very unusual. On top of all that, in the Sailor Moon series, the bad guys are the only ones who can levitate. You can guess what happened next.)

"Look!" a voice shouted, "There's some guy flying around like some sort of super hero!"

"Somebody call the army!" another voice shouted, "He must be one of those monsters!"

"Somebody call Sailor Moon!" yet another voice screamed "Someone get a camera!"

"Uh oh, guess I better get out of here." Trunks replied flying full speed towards the top one of the buildings nearby.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

— **Meanwhile, in Juban high school** —

We see Usagi standing at the hall holding a bucket of water with a sign around her neck saying "I was late, I fell asleep during class and I didn't do my homework". She was looking very embarrassed.

"Late again?" a familiar voice said to her.

"Oh hi, Mako-chan!"Usagi responded, "Yeah, I overslept again and with all the commotion (big tears coming out of her eyes resembling to the Niagara waterfall) I FORGOT MY LUNCH… BWWAAAAAAAAA!"

"Uhm… Usagi… " Makoto said "You can have some of my lunch if you want to."

"Really?" she wept making big puppy dog eyes.

"Sure, just stop crying okay?"

Later that day at lunch time, we see Usagi, Makoto and Ami sitting next to a tree. Usagi is eating as if tomorrow didn't existed. Makoto and Ami are looking at Usagi and the way she is practically throwing food at her face.

"Usagi, if you keep that up you won't be able to breathe." Ami told her.

"Vuat u talk'n a vaot?"Usagi responded with rice all over her face.

"Forget it."

Suddenly, Luna and Artemis appeared up ahead and made their way towards the three girls.

"Girls, we have a situation on our hands." Luna informed "It seems as if a new enemy is on the move."

"Vuatkainovhenemi?"Usagi asked with food still on her mouth.

"Hun?" both Artemis and Luna asked.

"I think she's asking what kind of enemy we are facing." Ami answered.

"Well, we're not sure." Artemis continued "There were a bunch of people saying something about a guy flying over Tokyo, and about him being a monster or something like that."

"Did you actually saw this monster/guy?" Makoto asked.

"Well not exactly." Luna confirmed "But we have to investigate just to be sure."

"Minako and Rei have already been told about this." Artemis added "We'll be meeting at Hikawa temple after school to discus more about this matter."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

— **At the other side of Tokyo** —

Trunks was walking, now that he knew it wouldn't be wise if he flew, with no particular destination. He found out many things about this place, they had the same language he had; they used yens instead of dollars. Basically, people lived more or less the same way they did on his time… until certain androids showed up. Everything was almost the same as where he came from. Except maybe for a little detail…

"Hey, kid!" a voice shouted behind him.

Trunks turned around facing the man that called him. He was wearing a blue uniform and a gun attached to his belt.

"Yes officer?" he said.

"Can I ask you what you are doing with that." the officer said pointing to the sword that Trunks was carrying on his back "You know, people aren't allowed to carry that sort of toys. It's illegal!"

"Oh, well you see sir… this isn't really mine… I mean… It is mine but… uh… well you see… it's a gift… uh… for a friend who likes to collect this sort of stuff!" a nervous Trunks said as he was trying to make an excuse.

"You don't say… " stated the officer "And why isn't it wrapped up as a present?"

"Well they ran out of wrapping paper, sir." Trunks was really starting to worry.

"I see." the officer noticed "I'll let you go this time with only a warning, but answer me this… "

"Yes?"

"How old are you?"

"I'm sixteen." he answered getting more nervous by the second.

"Shouldn't you be at school young man?"

"Well… you see… er… I just moved in from out of town," Trunks explained, trying to make another excuse "and… uh… my parents… er… haven't registered me at school yet."

"Okay then." the officer said "You can go now, just try to find something to hide that sword."

 _Man I can't believe he bought that load of crap_ "Yes, officer! I'll do that right away!"

As the officer left, Trunks thanked his lucky stars he got out of that one; he didn't like the idea of putting aside his sword but he had no choice, fortunately he thought of putting it inside a container that turned into a capsule and that way he could carry it along with him without attracting any attention. Anyway, now he had to find a deserted place to start repairing the time machine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

— **Meanwhile, at Hikawa temple** —

"Artemis, have you found anything yet about that possible enemy you told us this morning?" Minako asked.

"Nothing yet." he answered "Luna and I are still working on it."

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Makoto asked with a boring look on her face. "We're not even sure if there's actually something out there, maybe it's just people telling stories."

"I don't think so." Rei claimed "Earlier this morning I had a strange feeling, I don't know what it was but it felt weird, some energy I never felt before."

"Maybe it's not an enemy. Maybe you're just going through your period, Rei." Usagi joked.

"WHAT? THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THAT, BAKA!" Rei shouted.

"GIRLS!" Luna declared "That's enough. The best we can do right now is stay alert, and for that we'll have to make patrols all over Tokyo. If there really is a monster we have to be ready when it attacks."

"Maybe we should split up to cover more ground. If that **_thing_** appears we'll have a better chance to locate it, and we can call for help with our communicators." Ami suggested.

"Good thinking, Ami." Artemis said "While Luna and I keep trying to find as much as possible from the central command, you girls should start patrolling the area. We'll stay in touch if we find out something."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

— **Outside Tokyo** —

At that same time, Trunks already found a place to crash in the outskirts of Tokyo. He used capsule N 6 (the house with 4 rooms and 2 bathrooms) in a rather desolated area so people wouldn't start wondering how a house appeared there in one day. Inside the house, Trunks was reading some papers that he took out of the time machine while he was having something to eat.

 _It's a good thing mom thought about putting these instruction inside the glove compartment of the ship._ He thought. _Her instructions are very clear, I think I'll be able to fix the time machine_ ** _if_** _I find the right parts._

On the other side of the table there was a pamphlet that Trunks got while he was in Tokyo. The pamphlet had big red letters saying "Tokyo's tourist guide". Trunks took the pamphlet and started reading it.

"So I'm in Tokyo… " he mumbled "Never heard of such a place in time… which means I'm not only lost in time… but I'm also lost in another reality."

After finishing dinner Trunks took the pamphlet looking at it with a serious expression and then threw it back on the table.

"Damn!" he said to himself "What a mess!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Suggestions for what should happen next will be accepted once I publish the 14th chapter for **Past, Present and Uncertainty**.Until next time…


	2. Chapter 2: The Encounter

Chapter 2: The encounter!

A/N: This fic series, like **Path of Destiny** , will be constantly updated until it's time to write brand new chapters (which, in the **Boy Meets Girls** series, will be the 15th chapter of **Past, Present Uncertainty** ). I do hope you all like the series and the big surprise I have in store for when the original chapters are underway.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was almost 6:00 AM but Trunks was already up doing some light warm up exercises before breakfast. He was planning on going to an electronic shop this morning. Some parts of the time machine were seriously damaged and he had no replacements for them, therefore the only thing he could do was hoping there were those kinds of parts in Tokyo that he could purchase. Most electronic shops open around nine or ten o'clock but Trunks didn't want to waste any time by getting up late. Once he finished breakfast he got up ready to leave. It was now 7:00 AM.

 _I don't think any store will be open this soon._ He thought. _I might as well jog down to Tokyo, It'll make some time till they open._ And then he left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

— **A few moments later, down in Tokyo** —

"Aww man, I'm late for school!" said Makoto " _Man, that patrol last night was really a waste of time, not only that monster didn't show up but I went so late to bed that no wonder I overslept._ "

While thinking of how useless yesterday's patrol was, Makoto wasn't paying attention of the biker gang that she bumped into.

"Hey! Watch it, girl!" said a guy with a black leather jacket.

"Oh, sorry!" she said while still running.

"Were do you think you're going?" asked another man standing in front of Makoto cutting her way through.

"Hey, I already said I'm sorry! Now get out of my way, I'm late for school!" Makoto stated as she stopped running.

"Well maybe we're not accepting your apologies, toots!"

"What did you call me?" the tall brunette declared, obviously upset.

"Wait a minute, I know this girl!" said a third biker "You're the one who put my bro in the hospital last month. You're gonna pay for that!"

"Listen, if you don't want to end up like your brother, move aside!"

"Well aren't we in a hurry." pointed out the first biker pulling out a baseball bat.

"Maybe we'll have to teach you some manners." declared the second pulling out a knife.

"Unless you want to do us a little favor instead… " said the third looking at Makoto's dress with not so good intentions in mind.

There were three bikers thirsty for blood (and other occasional things like sex) against one high school girl. But since they were dealing with Makoto, it would have been better for the bikers to find some more help. That would make things more even. Makoto was aware that she could take care of these punks in a couple of seconds. But just as the guy with the baseball bat was about to launch the first attack…

"Why don't you try to fight a guy instead." said a voice behind them.

The three bikers stopped there attack as they turned around to see who was talking to them. As they did, they saw a boy with lank purple hair wearing a blue jacket standing in front of them with his hands buried in his pockets.

" _Wow, he's gorgeous!_ " Makoto thought.

"Stay out of this, kid!" said the one with knife.

"Why don't you try fighting me instead…" declared Trunks "That is unless… girls are the only thing you can deal with."

"What did you say?" asked the guy with the bat "Maybe you're the one who needs a lesson!"

The biker took his bat with both hands and swung it towards Trunks' head. He was quite surprised as Trunks stopped the blow with his bare hand and held the bat with an iron grasp.

"Listen… " Trunks began him "You can get lost OR you can get hurt."

The biker was still trying to release the bat from Trunks' grasp, not paying much attention to what his opponent was saying. Trunks knew he couldn't reason with him and decided to give him a swift kick in the stomach. The biker released the bat as he flew next to his friends. The other two bikers launched there attacks simultaneously, Trunks received them both, one with a punch in the face and the other with the baseball bat he just obtained. Both bikers went flat on there back. Once all of his opponents were on the ground Trunks dropped the bat and headed toward the girl who was being attacked.

"Are you all right, miss?" he asked. Makoto was looking at him with her typical big dreamy eyes and was blushing. Trunks reminded her so much of a boyfriend she once had.

"Y… yes, thank you for saving me. I don't know what those thugs would've done to me if you hadn't shown up." Makoto lied with a delicate voice.

"Did they hurt you?"

"N… Yes. It seems I twisted my ankle while you were fighting. I don't think I'll make it to school by myself… " she lied again trying to use an even more seductive voice this time.

"Here, let me help you." said Trunks holding her by the arms "I'll take you to your school, which way is it?"

On the way to school Makoto was grabbing Trunks' arm a little too tightly so that she would be able to *walk*. Trunks noticed that Makoto's face was extremely red.

"Your face looks kinda red." Trunks pointed out "Are you feeling all right? Are you sick?"

"No! Not at all!" she responded making a goofy smile "By the way, my name is Makoto Kino, what's yours?"

"I'm Trunks." he said, then stopped walking as they reached the gate of Makoto's school "Is this your school?"

"Yes, it is."

"Well then, I'll be leaving now, you should go to the infirmary and get that ankle checked."

"I will, and thanks again, I don't know how to repay you for what you did back there."

"Don't mention it. Well, bye now." he said before leaving. Makoto saw him jogging down the street; she was STILL looking at him with big dreamy eyes and blushing.

" _Darn! I forgot to ask for his phone number._ " She thought " _Trunks? It's kind of a cute name. I'm really looking forward to see you again._ " Makoto was already late for class, but she didn't care, something good came out of it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that day, at lunch time:

Usagi, Ami and Makoto were sitting by the same tree they usually did during that time of the day. Usagi was eating like a pig (as always) while Ami was eating in a much more civilized way. Makoto on the other hand wasn't eating; she was lost in thought looking at the sky.

"So, are you gonna tell us who he is, Mako-chan?" Usagi asked out of the blue.

"Hun? Wh… what are you talking about?" Makoto said confused.

"Don't play with us! We know that look! It's about a boy isn't it?" Usagi declared with a devilish grin.

"Well who is he?" Ami asked.

"His name is Trunks and he has to be the cutest guy in the world!" Makoto answered

"He's good looking, brave, and a real gentleman too, and… "

"Hold it! Hold it! He can't possibly be cuter than my Mamo-chan!" Usagi interrupted. "And what could make him so brave? Don't tell he saved you from the clutches of a certain death like a true prince charming?"

"Well… as a matter of fact… he did." Makoto responded.

"Wow, what *did* he do?" Ami asked.

"On my way to school a gang of bikers tried to pick a fight with me." Makoto told them "Trunks showed up and beat the living crap out of them."

"How romantic." said Usagi sarcastically unable to imagine what could Makoto see in someone that violent.

"Do you mean you weren't able to handle those thugs?" Ami asked.

"Of course I could've!" declared Makoto "It's just that… well… you don't often see a guy that comes out of nowhere to defend you these days. So I decided to let him fight for me, it felt kinda nice."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Approximately at that same time:

Trunks had visited several electronic shops. So far, he already went to ten different stores. He managed to buy some of the parts he needed but he still couldn't find the most important one.

"Excuse me, sir?" said Trunks to one of the guys who worked there.

"Yes? What can I do for you?" asked the salesman.

"I was looking for a certain electronic adapter. I would like to know if you have it on sale." he answered.

"What kind of adapter would that be?" he asked again.

"It's like this one." Trunks said pulling out the adapter out of his jacket. The salesman took the device in his hand and looked at it a little intrigued.

"This is certainly a very unusual piece." he claimed as he put it on the table "We usually don't sale this kind of adapters, they're mostly used in mechanical and computer industries."

"Is there any way you could tell me where to find one?" Trunks asked "I need it badly."

"Well… let me see." the guy responded as he took what appeared to be a catalog out of a shelf. After searching in a few pages he looked back at Trunks "I guess I could arrange it so that we get one on our next shipment. You'll have to pay in advance of course."

"That's no problem." Trunks stated "When will you have it here?"

"In about a month or so."

"One MONTH?" he asked shocked "Why so much time?"

"Well we already got our shipment this month." the man said "We have to wait for next month for our next shipment, that's how it is, do you still want to order the adapter?"

"Yeah, how much is it anyway?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few minutes later:

Trunks came out of the store while thinking about his new problem.

" _One month?_ " he repeated in his mind " _Man, I can't believe I'll be stuck here for a month, what am I gonna do?_ "

Trunks decided to take a walk at the park to clear his mind, It was 2:00 PM but he didn't feel hungry. On his way to the park, something cough his attention, it was some kind of show for kids with puppets.

"Daddy, daddy, let's go see! Please!" said a voice next to Trunks.

"Okay son, just take it easy." said an older voice "You go and watch while I get us some ice cream."

"Yea!" said the little boy as he went towards the show.

He looked as the boy left his father. Trunks never had that kind of relationship with his father. Heck, Vegeta died when he was too young to even remember him. The only thing he knew about him was what his mother and Gohan told him. Most of those stories didn't speak very well of him though. Still, growing up without a father had never been easy on him. Sure his mother was great. The greatest actually. But she wasn't his father. She was his mother. He had to admit he felt jealous of that little boy's happiness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Not far away:

Usagi, Ami and Makoto were walking home as another day of school ended.

"You got a 33 on your test?" Ami asked Usagi.

"Ami, please don't throw it at my face, I'll have a hard time explaining it to my parents." she answered

"How much did you get, Mako-chan?" Both Usagi and Ami noticed that Makoto wasn't listening, she was lost in thought.

"Mako-chan!" Usagi repeated.

"Hun? Wh… what? What is it?" she asked as she finally landed her feet on the ground.

"You were thinking about that boy again, weren't you?"

"Well… sort of… " she answered, Usagi sighed.

"Mako-chan, you really shouldn't let a boy distract you like that." Ami told her "It isn't good for your school work. After all you did get a 47 on your test, and besides, you'll probably won't see that boy again. Do you know what are the odds of you two finding each other in a place as big as Tokyo…"

"Look!" Makoto interrupted pointing to a crowd where Trunks was "It's him!"

"So much for odds, Ami." Usagi teased.

"I have to go and talk to him." Makoto said heading towards Trunks, Usagi and Ami followed her. Trunks was still lost in thought, he didn't noticed three girls approaching from behind.

"Hi there!" said a voice next to Trunks. As he turned around he saw the girl who he saved (or at least that's what he thought) this morning, next to her were two other girls wearing a different school uniform in blue, one had short blue hair and the other one was a blond who had a more *original* hair style.

"Oh… Hi." he finally said "You're the girl from this morning. Matoko, isn't that right?"

"Hun… it's Makoto not Matoko." she said (still with a big smile on her face though) "Anyway I was just passing by when I saw you, I just wanted to thank you again for helping me with those bikers."

"Don't mention it, you have nothing to thank me for." The blond girl nudge at Makoto

"Well? Are you gonna introduce us to your cute little friend or not?" she asked.

"Oh, sorry." she said, then addressed to Trunks "These are two of my best friends, this is Usagi Tsukino and this is Ami Mizuno. Girls, this is the guy I told you about at lunch."

"Nice to meet you." Usagi said " _He is kinda good looking._ "

"Nice to meet you too." Ami added

"Mako-chan told us you helped her this morning, we wanted to thank you as well for what you did."

"It was really no big deal." Trunks told her.

"You're much too modest." Makoto stated "So tell us, are you a martial artist?"

"Well… yeah, sort of." he answered.

"Trunks is a real unusual name… " Ami said "Are you a foreigner?"

"Uh… yeah that's right." he answered again. He was getting a little nervous that they asked him those sorts of questions.

"So what brings you to Japan?" Makoto asked "Family, friends… girlfriend?"

"No, not really." he stated "I'm here by accident."

"Really? Then allow us to guide you around while you're staying here." Usagi insisted "It's the least we can do for you helping out Mako-chan."

"You really don't need to go through all that trouble, I'll be just fine." he said, getting more nervous by the time.

"Oh but we insist!" Makoto told him as she got closer to him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Suddenly, at the puppet show:

A scream of terror was heard. Makoto, Ami, Usagi and Trunks turned around to see what all the commotion was about. A monster had appeared out of nowhere flying over the show, threatening all the spectators. It had a humanoid form, it was like a werewolf with the wings of a bat and the tail of a scorpion, his howls went deep inside the heart of the little children down below. He defiantly didn't form part of the show. Everybody was trying to run for safety, it was a total mayhem.

"What is THAT?" Trunks shouted "Girls take cover!" Trunks took them by there shoulders and pulled them back to safety.

" _What are we gonna do?_ " Usagi thought " _We can't transform if Trunks is around, but we can't let that thing hurt those people either._ "

"STOP!" shouted someone to the monster. As they all turned to see who was challenging the beast, they saw two girls dressed in sailor fukus with very revealing mini-skirts. One was dressed in red and had long black hair, the other was dressed in orange and had long blond hair held up with a red ribbon.

"We can't allow you to hurt those people!" said the one in red.

"How dare you ruin these innocent kids entertainment!" said the one in orange.

"In the name of Mars… " shouted the one in red.

"In the name of Venus…" shouted the one in orange.

"WE SHALL PUNISH YOU!" shouted both making some strange Power Ranger moves.

" _Wh… what the heck is going on here?_ " Trunks thought " _What's this freak show all about?_ "

The monster immediately took interest in its new opponents and launched an attack. Meanwhile Trunks was still looking confused, not very sure what to do.

"CRESCENT BEAM!" Sailor Venus shouted. A yellow energy beam came out of her index finger targeting the monster, the beam went strait towards its opponent but missed. The werewolf dodge the attack which struck the support of a huge sign on top of a building instead. The sign started to twiddle. It was about to fall on a kid paralyzed with fear.

"That boy is going to get killed!" Ami shouted.

"Stay here!" Trunks told them as he ran towards the kid. The crowd that was running away from the crash site didn't made it easy for Trunks to get to the boy, but by using his "more than human speed" he managed to grab the kid a few seconds before the sign hit the ground. Trunks hit the ground with his shoulder avoiding to hurt the boy with the fall. Ami could have sworn she saw him fly for a moment, and at that same time Rei had that strange feeling again, as if some sort of energy was used for a short period of time.

"Ami! Get your feet back on the ground! We have to transform while he's not looking!" Usagi told her.

"Uh right!" she said.

Trunks looked at the boy he saved, he was okay. When he got up, he noticed that three other girls, wearing the same sailor costume the first two did, joined the battle against the monster. The girls were attacking with lightning, fire and other particular powers. Although they managed to wound the creature, it was still fighting. Two cats (one was white, the other black) were standing near the fight but Trunks didn't thought that mattered.

" _I don't know if those girls can keep this up!_ " He thought " _I have to do something, but I'll probably have to get serious with that monster, everyone will grow suspicious on me if I ki-blast that thing away. I can't blow out my cover, but I can't let them get killed either!_ "

While Trunks was in the middle of a dilemma, the werewolf glared at Sailor Moon. "Uh oh… I don't like this." the senshi leader spoke.

The creature flew against her delivering several blows which she hardly dodge while screaming "Wow! Hey hold it! Somebody help me! BWWAAAAAA!"

Unfortunately, by doing so, Sailor Moon put herself on a corner where she couldn't escape. Trunks was about to pull out the capsule where he kept his sword when suddenly a rose flew by wounding the werewolf's eye. The creature grabbed his face in pain which gave the opportunity to Sailor Moon to flee. Trunks turned his eyes to were the rose came from, he saw a man dressed in a black tuxedo wearing a top hat, a cape and a mask.

"I don't know who you are or where you come from… " the man said "But I'm certainly not going to let you hurt my lovely Sailor Moon!"

"Tuxedo Kamen!" Sailor Moon said while making big eyes and blushing.

"Don't waste any time." Tuxedo Kamen told her "Do it now!"

"Right!" she said as she pulled out of nowhere a huge scepter with a big heart on top.

After waving it a couple of thousand times she shouted "MOON PRINCESS HALATION" and a big blast struck the beast turning it into dust.

"Well done, Sailor Moon." Tuxedo Kamen said "Take care." then he left.

Trunks was still looking at the scene that just occurred, still not sure of what just happened.

" _Girls fighting in mini-skirts making silly poses?… A guy using flowers as weapons?… What is this place?_ " he asked himself " _What kind of freak show is this?… WHERE IN HELL AM I?_ "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: I swear, there's a method to my madness here… I just haven't figured it out yet. I'm considering starting on the September updates (since this chapter falls under the August updates) doing the same thing that _The Fifth Rider of Armageddon_ does in his fics and have a section in the author notes 'dedicated' to myself and a few authors having fun (i.e. roasting the flamers, killing the yaoi fanboys). So, if I do that, expect it around the beginning of October for it to pop up in some of my fics.


	3. Intermission

Intermission: News Break

Hey, everyone. Sorry about the delay on updates, but I had a few things come up that took precedence over fanfiction. So, I dealt with that, while transcribing what few words I could dig up in between. Anyways, enough on that, there's gonna be some changes to what I'm working on.

First off, before I had to deal with those things, I was starting to want to cut back on the amount of fics I was 'actively' working on at the same time. At the time, I was simultaneously working on over 100 fics at the same time (most of which is a part of the **Legends of Earth** series that contains the **Bound by Brotherhood, Forged in Fire** , **Superman: After Smallville** & **Superhero Taisen** series, along with **Rise of the Gatekeepers** & **Saiyan Animorph** ) and it was stretching my mind way too thin. Learned that lesson the hard way.

So, after going through the projects I got on the table, I cut a large percentage of them out and stuffed them into a folder to get back to them when my brain runs into a brick wall when working on the 'main' projects.

Right now, the current 'main' projects is sitting at 23 (and this includes the five **Legends of Earth** fics mentioned above, as well as the Harry Potter/Skyrim fic **Legends of the Frost** & the Yu-Gi-Oh epic **Yu-Gi-Oh Beyond** ). A part of that, the **Commercial Break** fic, was spawned by watching the Street Fighter Showdown promotional trailer for the mobile game Power Rangers Legacy Wars, and serves as the fic that give a brief look into my numerous other fics (with the exception of the opening chapter, which 'promotes' a fictional update to Legacy Wars featuring the Kamen Riders from Kuuga to Zi-O and has my OC JD Oliver/Kamen Rider Wizard working with AU versions of fellow Kamen Riders Dragon Knight, Wing Knight & Siren, Street Fighter's Ryu/Crimson Hawk Ryu Ranger & Chun Li and Power Rangers Tommy Oliver/MMPR Green Ranger, Gia Moran/Megaforce Yellow & Kat Hillard/Pink Zeo, as they all work to defeat the combined forces of Rita Repulsa, M. Bison & Shocker).

My main focus will be the **Legends of Earth** , **Yu-Gi-Oh Beyond** , **Legends of the Frost** & **Gohan, the Legendary Super Saiyan** (which is a revival of some of my earliest works, updated with information from all of the video games (including the Dragon Ball Heroes arcade trading card game), the Dragon Ball Super anime & Super Dragon Ball Heroes promotional anime), with a smaller focus on a small handful of other fics (including the talk show fic **The Insanity Corner** ). In fact, I'm a few words away from finishing the debut chapter for **Gohan, the Legendary Super Saiyan** , which will have appearances by Beerus, Whis, the Grand Priest & Adult Gohan and a reference to the villainous mage Moro from the Dragon Ball Super manga.

To give you a teaser of what I got in store for my main focus, read on!

 **Legends of Earth** : this series is the bulk of my fanfiction projects, consisting of the **Bound by Brotherhood, Forged in Fire** series (adopted from retired author _knightblazer85_ ), **Superman: After Smallville** (a continuation of the four books written by _ben10987654321_ , who also authored the Smallville fic **A Decade Lost** , which gave me the idea on what to do with the SAS version of Chloe Sullivan), **Rise of the Gatekeepers** (a combination of two of my earliest works, based on the Gatekeepers anime), **Saiyan Animorph** (originally a Dragon Ball Z/Animorphs crossover, with cameo appearances by the Sailor Scouts from Sailor Moon; it's now a full crossover with the three and is updated with information from the Dragon Ball Super anime, the Broly (DBS) movie & the Dragon Ball Heroes promotional anime) & **Superhero Taisen** (originally a 3-part series consisting of the aftermath of the Forever Red episode during Wild Force, a re-write of the Megaforce & Super Megaforce shows to match their Japanese counterparts and JD's run as Kamen Rider Wizard; it now covers all of the Heisei-era Kamen Riders (except for Ryuki, since it was done as Kamen Rider Dragon Knight), Power Rangers (including an adaptation of Go-Busters, ToQger, Zyouhger & KyuRanger), the ChouSeiShin & Tomica Hero trilogies & Shougeki Gouraigan).

 **Yu-Gi-Oh Beyond** : my take on what the anime should've been, covering the original series, GX & 5Ds, along with the movies, filler fics & the Ultimate Alliance fic, featuring the characters from Zexal, Arc-V & V-RAINS. The idea for it came into being during the 5Ds era, and thus, Zexal, Arc-V & V-RAINS don't get a remake fic (though the storylines from them will be imported over)

 **Legends of the Frost** : spawned from the combination of the discontinued **New Journeys** fic, the Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim game & Disney's Descendants, it has Harry helping the Dragonborn defend Skyrim from internal & external forces.

 **Gohan, the Legendary Super Saiyan** : my pride & joy from my freshmen years in the fanfiction business, this one combines a small selection of my old fics with Dragon Ball Super, Sailor Moon, Final Fantasy 8 & Final Fantasy 13. It tells how the Super version of Gohan is sent back in time to after the Cell Games as a spirit and helps guide his younger self down the path to the Legendary Super Saiyan.

 **The Insanity Corner** & **Commercial Break** : a pair of fics that came into being after a long hiatus from writing fanfiction. One is a talk show-style fanfic where characters from my fanfics appear to promote the fics that they're a part of. The other is styled like movie trailers & video clips. I have high hopes for them both.

 **Path of Destiny** : a combination of Harry Potter & the Dragon Ball franchise, this number has Harry uniting with his godmother, as he learns the ways of the warrior.

 **Yuna's New Adventure** : Yuna and the girls are thrust onto the front lines again as the Legendary Super Saiyan Broly arrives on Spira, followed by Gohan, Vegeta, Goten, Trunks & Piccolo. (does not take into account the Dragon Ball Super series)

 **Immortal Love** : a DBZ/SM crossover spanning three fics, it has Trunks lending a hand to the Sailor Scouts on two different occasions.

Along with the fics that fall under the 'main focus' part of my writing, I also started up a fic showcasing the opening chapter for an upcoming fic that I'll work on when the muses decide to run away to Vegas.

And, thanks to fellow author _megamatt09_ and _The Writer with No Name_ 's **The Last Son** series (and, to a lesser extent, _ben10987654321_ 's **Superman After Smallville** & **Smallville X Evolution** series), I started planning out a new Harry Potter fic, crossing over with the DC & Marvel multiverses (with Marvel, it's mainly what's was established in the X-Men Evolution series, with information from other forms of Marvel entertainment, i.e. the inclusion of Agent May & Doctor Jemma Simmons from Agents of SHIELD). I already got the pairings for Harry picked out (and yes, it's gonna be a harem, or as _megamatt09_ has put in some of his fics, a collective. More details on that as it develops.

So, with that being said, I shall leave you all. Not from writing fanfiction, of course. I'm gonna drag the muses back from Vegas & Atlantic City and put them back to work.

Before I forget, when it comes time to updating my lineup ( **Path of Destiny** , **Immortal Love** , **Legends of the Frost** , **The Insanity Corner** & **Yuna's New Adventure** ), this chapter will be updated with the official chapter(s).

Until then, see you on the bounce, troopers.


End file.
